


Hair

by hxllosweetie (glassandroses)



Series: Doctor Who Blurbs [13]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Implied/Referenced Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/hxllosweetie
Summary: The Doctor has a very strange hair-related encounter with Rose Tyler...
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Doctor Who Blurbs [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910422





	Hair

It was a wonderful day for the Doctor. He had just made himself a cuppa and was sitting down to read a book. The TARDIS chose a new book for him everyday so he wouldn't get bored.

"What have you got for me today, old girl?" He said aloud to his ship.

A book appeared in front of him on the small table, "Jane Erye", which was Rose's favorite book. Oh, how he missed his Rose.

"Doctor?" Said a light, faint voice from behind him.

He turned around and saw his Rose. He picked her up and hugged her so tightly, she couldn't breathe.

"Rose, I- you-"

"Shh, Doctor." She leaned in and closed her eyes.

The Doctor leaned in and...

She stuffed her hair in his mouth.

"Rose?" He tried to say around her hair, but she just blankly stared at him.

"Rose?!?"

* * *

"Rose?!" The Doctor awoke with Rose's hair in his mouth. He yanked it out of his mouth and saw it was covered in his drool.

"Oh no," The Doctor breathed.

Rose turned over. "Oh no wha- Doctor, why is my hair wet?"

He gulped. "Um,"

"Doctor?" She pushed.

"Well, um, I was kind of," he braced himself. "I was chewing on your hair in my sleep."

She grimaced. "You CHEWED and drooled and did God knows what to my hair?! IN YOUR SLEEP!?"

The Doctor winced. "Rose, I'm-"

"Save it," she huffed in exasperation. "I'm going to shower." She got up to head to the bathroom.

"Rose, wait!"

She turned, "Doctor, what? Honestly, what?"

"Can I join you?"

Rose stared at him for a good minute. "Fine."

The Doctor had never gotten out of bed faster.


End file.
